The invention is directed to baby bottle holders and more specifically to baby bottle holders which are capable of freely positioning while firmly holding the baby bottle.
The existing art contains a plurality of different type baby bottle holders, all of which have various inadequacies that prevent their wide market acceptance. These existing devices include those taught by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 892,800; 1,077,190; 2,110,037; 1,368,544; 1,671,085; 2,446,478; 2,530,478; 2,605,069; and 3,251,626. These known devices generally all teach an adjustable clamping means or open spring means for grasping around a portion of the bottle for securing the bottle to the holding device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,478, in particular, teaches an open spring means lined with rubberized material. This device, like several of the above mentioned patented devices includes a non-continuous spring grasping means for securing the baby bottle to the holding device. It would be quite easy for babies to disengage bottles from these devices.
There has not been a completely satisfactory baby bottle holding means until the emergence of this invention.